Rage
NWN2 Rage Type of Feat: Class Prerequisite: Barbarian Specifics: The barbarian may rage, gaining a +4 morale bonus to Strength and Constitution and +2 to all Will saving throws, in exchange for a -2 penalty to AC. The Barbarian may use this ability 1x/day at 1st level, +1/day at 4th level, and every 4 levels thereafter, extending into epic levels. The stat bonuses of a rage stack with all other bonuses. Use: Selected. Special: A Badger animal companion will receive Barbarian Rage for free at 1st level allowing them a higher attack bonus, damage, and will save for a temporary period. Notes *Activating rage is a standard action which takes about two seconds (or one flurry). You may move in the round you activate Rage but not attack. *The duration is the Constitution modifier + 4 rounds (including the first round in which Rage is activated). The modifier includes the Rage bonus. For example, a Barbarian with a Con 18 would get +4 to Con 22, which is an ability modifier of 6, so the Rage would last 10 rounds total. *The Extend Rage feat increases the duration by 5 rounds. *Ability bonuses are capped at +12, so a PC already gaining bonuses from items, spells or potions, may not gain the full ability bonuses from Rage/Greater Rage. *Rage is supplanted by Greater Rage at Barbarian level 11. *As noted above bonuses from rage stack with all other bonuses. Therefore, Barbarian rage stacks with Dwarven Defender's Defensive Stance, although rage must be activated first to prevent its cancellation. *The penalties from fatigue when the rage ends can be prevented by something that makes the character immune to ability score damage. Items such as Greater Amulet of Health allow the character to end rage without penalties. In this case tireless rage is superfluous. *In MotB the player is able to gain the feat Ice Troll Berserker which grants the character +2 natural armor while raging. This becomes +4 with greater rage and +6 with mighty rage. DnD 3.5 Comparison A character with this feature can fly into a screaming rage. In a rage, a character temporarily gains a +4 bonus to strength, a +4 bonus to constitution, and a +2 morale bonus on will saves, but he takes a –2 penalty to armor class. The increase in constitution increases the character’s hit points by 2 points per level, but these hit points go away at the end of the rage when his constitution score drops back to normal. (These extra hit points are not lost first the way temporary hit points are.) Entering a rage takes no time itself, but a character can do it only during his action, not in response to someone else’s action. Restrictions While raging, a character cannot use any charisma-, dexterity-, or intelligence-based skills (except for balance, escape artist, intimidate, and ride), the concentration skill, or any abilities that require patience or concentration, nor can he cast spells or activate magic items that require a command word, a spell trigger (such as a wand), or spell completion (such as a scroll) to function. He can use any feat he has except combat expertise, item creation feats, and metamagic feats. A character can fly into a rage only once per encounter. Duration A fit of rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + the character’s (newly improved) constitution modifier. A character may prematurely end his rage. At the end of the rage, the character loses the rage modifiers and restrictions and becomes fatigued (–2 penalty to Strength, –2 penalty to Dexterity, can’t charge or run) for the duration of the current encounter. Sources *Barbarians can use his rage ability once per day at 1st level. At 4th level and every four levels thereafter, he can use it one additional time per day (to a maximum of six times per day at 20th level). Improvements Greater rage *'Barbarians' gain greater rage at 11th level. Indomitable will *'Barbarians' gain indomitable will at 14th level. Tireless rage *'Barbarians' gain tireless rage at 17th level. Mighty rage *'Barbarians' gain mighty rage at 20th level. NWN comparison *Attempting to rage in NWN could be disrupted in the same way as spellcasting. *Raging had no effect on other actions a barbarian could use (e.g. it did not prevent item usage). *Raging did not cause fatigue. External resources NWNWiki:Barbarian_Rage Category:Rages Category:Feats Category:Animal companion feats Category:Class feats